


Una escapada en Paris

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno nunca debería considerar las ideas de Jaejoong. Simplemente debería asumir que son malas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una escapada en Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/gifts).



> Escrito para **Allalabeth** en el intercambio _"Una imagen, un fanfic"_ de la comunidad Yuminjae. La foto era la siguiente:
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Son personas reales así que se pertenecen a sí mismos. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Jaejoong tenía la culpa. 

Quizás se trataba solamente de que ponía en práctica cada una de sus ideas antes de pararse a considerar todas las implicaciones de las mismas. Tal vez era sólo generosidad mal entendida, transformada en electricidad sin ningún puerto o conducto para canalizarla. O puede que simplemente no asimilase la idea de que sus compañeros no eran como él y nunca iban a serlo.

Paris no era diferente de Seúl o de Tokio en lo que a él respecta. Sus procesos mentales seguían siendo los mismos, aderezados con ese entusiasmo tan suyo que desbordaba todos sus poros. Puede que las calles, la gente y el Sena fueran nuevos, la lengua extraña y el acento divertido. Pero para él la sensación era la misma que al perderse entre los callejones de cualquier ciudad de oriente: estimulante y liberadora.

Las tiendas, sin embargo, eran un universo aparte. Paris era un paraíso en el que perderse entre bolsas, pieles y objetos sin ninguna utilidad aparente. Y el arte se colaba en cada rincón como los mismos rayos del sol, cambiando el paisaje a cada minuto. 

Mientras paseaba por una de esas luminosas calles, la tarde de su tercer día, los vio. En un escaparate, de una tienda minúscula en el corazón de la ciudad. Por supuesto no pudo pararse a hacer ninguna compra, porque tenían el tiempo justo para llegar al hotel y cambiarse para la noche. Pero la imagen permaneció en su mente mientras la idea tomaba forma. En ningún momento se planteó que fuese extraña, al fin y al cabo todo el mundo se llevaba recuerdos de Paris. Y por supuesto, no se le ocurrió ninguna objeción que pudiesen poner sus compañeros a su inocente regalo.

Fue al amanecer del sexto día cuando se escapó hasta ese local y compró cinco exactamente iguales. Jaejoong pensó que sería como un secreto entre ellos, uno más de los que ya tenían. Un recuerdo divertido que llevarse del cautivador ambiente francés y su maravillosa ciudad. 

Pero poco se imaginaba él que ante su regalo, las reacciones de los cuatro _miembros_ serían tan dispares.

Yoochun, que se había preguntado vagamente el paradero de Jaejoong, fue el primero en obtener su regalo. Nada más abrirlo soltó una carcajada y miró a su _soulmate_ por encima del obsequio, asegurándole que era perfecto. Por supuesto, tras las risas y el cachondeo, el momento terminó con un pacto mediante el cual Jaejoong no podía entregarles el suyo a los demás si él no estaba presente. 

Junsu fue el segundo, asaltado a la puerta del baño nada más terminar de ducharse. En cuanto vio cómo sus _hyungs_ se acercaban con cara de niño la mañana de navidad, supo que lo que le esperaba _tenía_ que estar penado. O debería estarlo. Y no se equivocaba, por supuesto. Mientras sacaba del envoltorio su regalo, sujeto entre los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano derecha, se preguntó por enésima vez qué crimen había cometido en su vida anterior para tener que pagar tanto en esta. O eso, o el karma iba a hacer que en su próxima vida fuese el rey que unificase al mundo y trajese la paz por los siglos de los siglos.

Resignado a lo inevitable, mientras acarreaba su regalo al dormitorio, se recordó que él era adventista y que no creía en la reencarnación. 

Como era previsible para cualquiera que conociese al líder, Yunho lo amó. Literalmente _lo amó_. No podía imaginar un regalo mejor que ese que Jaejoong había escogido para ellos. Se lo puso enseguida y se paseó frente a las puertas con espejo del armario, admirando el colorido y el estampado. Lo cierto era que él también lo había visto en aquel pequeño escaparate, pero a diferencia de Jaejoong no se había atrevido a entrar a por él. Eso solucionaba el problema y le daba una excusa perfecta ante las previsibles burlas de Junsu y Changmin.

El _maknae_ , por su parte, se negó en redondo a ponerse lo que denominó como _“un atentado contra el buen gusto y un insulto a Paris”_. Estaba a mitad del desayuno cuando Jaejoong y Yoochun se materializaron ante él, como salidos de la nada. El paquete de brillantes colores sobre la mesa y sendas escalofriantes sonrisas en los rostros de sus _hyungs_. Levantó una ceja e ignoró el regalo y a sus compañeros hasta que hubo terminado la comida. Y aun después, cuestionó el porqué del obsequio antes siquiera de abrirlo.

Cuando los calzoncillos verde fosforito calleron sobre la madera, Changmin puso los ojos en blanco. La prenda no había por dónde cogerla. No sabía qué era lo peor, si el color, si la imagen serigrafiada de la Torre Eiffel en la parte delantera, o si las letras que la atravesaban con la leyenda _“J’aime Paris”_ escritas en amarillo canario.

Yoochun se partió de risa, claro, mientras Jaejoong intentaba convencer al _maknae_ de que se lo pusiera ese día para que todos fuesen a juego. La discusión duró la hora que tardaron en vestirse y terminó con toda la ropa interior de Changmin, incluida la que se quitó para la ducha, sumergida en ese extraño sanitario llamado _bidé_. La única prenda a salvo y seca fue ese slip que Changmin se puso jurando y perjurando que se vengaría por ello.

Aun así, ni uno sólo de los cinco previó los problemas que ese secreto compartido les acarrearía. 

Para empezar, que fueran _exactamente iguales_ no podía ser bueno, se mirase por dónde se mirase. Por mucho tiempo que llevasen viviendo juntos y por muy bien que se cayesen, sus cuerpos no eran iguales. Y todo el mundo sabía que las gomas de los calzoncillos slip resultaban mucho más constrictivas que las suaves y adaptables de los bóxer.

Tras la primera hora de rodaje, Yunho y Changmin habían empezando a tener problemas de movilidad, mientras Junsu llegaba a la conclusión de que sentarse no era una buena idea. Y caminar era una aún peor.

Por si eso fuera poco, la tela _picaba_. Mucho. No al principio, cuando uno se los ponía. Era progresivo. Igual que el roce hace el cariño, también hace que la sensibilidad aumente. Y Yoochun descubrió consternado que una mayor holgura en su ropa interior significaba un mayor porcentaje de rozamiento involuntario contra ella. Y por ende una mayor irritación.

Para cuando llegaron a los Campos Elíseos, los cuatro se estaban acordando de toda la línea genealógica de Jaejoong. Y de todos cuantos habían tenido la insensatez de relacionarse con esa familia de lunáticos. Changmin planeaba venganzas, a cada cual más elaborada, mientras Yoochun repasaba las menos complicadas, como esparcir polvos pica pica por todo el armario de su _soulmate_. Junsu sólo quería regresar al hotel y quemar esos calzoncillos. Y Yunho, mientras tanto, pensaba excusas creíbles para Jaejoong, considerando seriamente, sólo por si acaso, si una gran cantidad de suavizante solucionaría el problema.

Los dioses no los abandonaron del todo. Uno de los _managers_ anunció que iban a sacar las últimas fotos y que luego volverían al hotel para ponerse la ropa de gala que iban a usar por la noche. Y los cuatro vieron el cielo abierto.

Yoochun se puso a la derecha, pegado al seto, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Una postura casual e inocente que escondía unas manos que rascaban contra el interior de esos bolsillos intentando aliviar el picor. 

Junsu se colocó a su lado, de perfil, intentando parecer profesional. Los ojos clavados en la cámara a pesar de la rigidez evidente de todo su cuerpo. Su mente repitiendo el mantra _“ya falta poco, ya falta poco, ya falta poco”_.

Changmin se agachó. No era la postura más cómoda, pero todos tenían que salir en la foto, y al menos en esa posición la prenda rozaba más contra su trasero que contra su miembro. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa que fue más bien una mueca. Y en un desesperado intento por olvidarse de esa pesadilla, clavó los dedos de su mano en su propia pierna.

Yunho se removía inquieto, a la izquierda de sus compañeros, cambiando constantemente el peso de un pie a otro. Al igual que Yoochun, había escogido meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, no para lograr una pose más _cool_ , sino para aliviar esa infernal sensación en su entrepierna. Y si mantuvo la sonrisa, fue por Jaejoong.

Quien, precisamente, era el único que parecía feliz. _Realmente_ feliz. Sonreía encantado, con sus ojos haciendo chiribitas y los brazos abiertos, observándolo todo, tocándolo todo. Y si sentía alguna incomodidad, en ningún momento lo demostró.

Ya de vuelta, en el hotel, todos descubrieron por qué. La gran pelea con Changmin esa mañana le había hecho olvidar que él también debía cambiarse la ropa interior. Y sus calzoncillos, esos que hacían juego con los otros cuatro, habían quedado sobre su cama.

Nadie del staff averiguó jamás lo que había pasado en esa habitación de hotel. Nadie. Preguntaron a unos y a otros, juntos y por separado, pero ninguno dijo una sola palabra al respecto. Había rumores, por supuesto, unos más descabellados que otros, y la anécdota pasó a formar parte de todas las leyendas urbanas que circulaban por la SM.

Lo que sí supieron, y vieron, fue el resultado. Un Jaejoong sumiso y obediente, que no dejaba de observar a sus compañeros por el rabillo del ojo con expresión enfurruñada. Un Jaejoong al que nunca dejaban solo ni siquiera para ir al baño. Y que en lo que restó de su estancia en Paris, no volvió a escaparse.


End file.
